powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the 60' Bulk
Attack of the 60' Bulk is the thirty eighth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. It is also the one hundred and fiftieth of the series as a whole. It is the sixth episode of the Alien Ranger arc. The setup for the Young Rangers' search for the Zeo Crystal began here. The 28th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Summary Little Bulk becomes an even bigger problem than normal when Rita and Zedd turn him into the monster Bratboy. As the Alien Rangers deal with Bratboy, Zordon conceives a plan that can restore the child Rangers to normal, while Goldar and Rito begin their mission to destroy the Command Center... with some difficulty. Plot The Ranger Kids go to the Splash City waterpark with Billy (who is posing as Tommy's "Uncle"). Though they are looking forward to having a fun time, the kids can't help but feel worried for the Alien Rangers after their recent battle. To reassure them, Billy calls Zordon. The sage reports that they all made it back to Aquitar safely, then tells the Ranger Kids to enjoy the day so their altered bodies and minds can get some relief. However, relief comes hard for them, as Little Bulk is giving everybody a hard time because of how his uncle owns the waterpark. At the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have summoned Rito Revolto and Goldar for a mission. Their objective is to infiltrate the abandoned tunnels beneath the Command Center and plant a destruction mechanism beneath the facility that will blow Zordon and the Morphing Grid to antimatter. The plan starts off horribly: they forget the device and force Rita to go and bring it to them, and then Rito tears the map in half when he and Goldar argue over who should lead. To distract the Rangers, Rita and Zedd decide to turn the meanest kid they can find into a monster, and they pick Bulk. When Billy confronts Bulk on his recent prank of throwing inner tubes on the waterslide, the little brat suddenly turns into the big Bratboy and throws Billy into the water. The Ranger Kids hold Bratboy off while Billy dries off the communicator and contacts Zordon, who summons the Alien Rangers. Once they arrive, the Alien Rangers lure Bratboy into chasing them across the waterpark and enjoy a few laughs at the monster's expense. Frustrated, Rita and Zedd make the monster grow and the Battle Borgs are summoned, but Bratboy proves too strong for them. The Ranger Kids then arrive and shout to Bratboy that he is their friend Bulk, causing him to fight the evil spell placed on him and return to normal again. The Aquitians leave back to Aquitar to rehydrate once again, while the Ranger Kids take Bulk back to Splash City and deceive him by saying that everything that happened was all a dream caused by him hitting his head. Elsewhere, Goldar and Rito are still in the tunnels of the Command Center but are having trouble with sharing their halves of the map. Things are made harder when Rito burns Goldar's half by accident. Zordon teleports the Rangers back to the Command Center to tell them that the one thing that will restore them and the Earth to normal is the Zeo Crystal, the very relic that the Rangers themselves shattered and cast through time and space. Once reassembled, it will restore their age and give them powers greater than they've ever imagined, but the pieces of the Zeo Crystal are in different countries and time periods. Billy insists that he goes to get the pieces because he's older. Zordon tells them that the only way this will work is if the Ranger Kids go and get their own individual pieces. Despite the danger it poses, the young heroes agree to take up the journey. The Zeo Quest begins! Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (credit only) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (credit only) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (credit only) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (credit only) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (credit only) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy Oliver *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky DeSantos *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam Park *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha Campbell *Julia Jordan as Young Katherine "Kat" Hillard *David Bacon as Aurico (Red Alien Ranger) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (White Alien Ranger) *Karim Prince as Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) *Jim Gray as Tideus (Yellow Alien Ranger) *Alan Palmer as Corcus (Black Alien Ranger) *Cody Slaton as Young Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Ross J. Samya as Young Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Robert Zachar as Mr. Wilton *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bratboy (voice)/Adult Bulk (cameo) Notes *This is the first episode that Paul Schrier directed for Power Rangers. *In a Close up, the Frog Ninja Power Coin is used in the Battle Borg summoning. *Paul Schrier makes a cameo appearance in this episode as adult Bulk, who appears briefly after transforming from Bratboy before the reversion spell takes hold and turns him back into a child again. *Final appearance of Mr. Wilton, who previously appeared in "Fourth Down and Long". *Rita again shows disgust towards the thought of having kids, which is first mentioned in Season 2's "Return of the Green Ranger". She finally relents, as seen with the appearance of Zedd and Rita's son Thrax in Operation Overdrive's Once A Ranger. Errors *Strangely Mr. Wilton was not affected by the Orb of Doom's time reversal. VHS Release The following scenes were included on the VHS Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest: * The Rangers having fun at the waterpark. * Zordon contacting the Alien Rangers to check if they are alright. * Bulk & Skull pulling their prank, and Billy looking to talk to them about it (though the scene where he talks to them is omitted). * Goldar & Rito being sent to the Command Center to place the detonator. * Zordon contacting the Rangers to send them on the Zeo Quest. Song *We Need A Hero (Instrumental) Releases *Representing Mighty Morphin, Attack of the 60' Bulk was one of three classic Power Rangers episodes which was released as part of the Power Rangers Generations DVD included in issue 16 of the UK Jetix Magazine on November 3rd 2005. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episodes Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers